thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bare Bones: The Gauntlet Episode 13 Transcript
DegrassiFTW27 =The Finale Begins As The F2 are walking around the house for the final time 9:07 JRO123 (lindsay) ... (lindsay) so f2 huh? 9:07 Chwiis 3.0 How about u accept my friend request esse 9:07 Heozaki Nah I don't want u on there 9:07 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Lindsay awk as f 9:07 Chwiis 3.0 LMAO wait i think i added smalls 9:07 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I can't believe it, we did it girl! 9:07 Chwiis 3.0 a while ago 9:07 Heozaki Loooooool 9:07 JRO123 (lindsay) ...yeeeeeah. :| 9:07 Chwiis 3.0 and i think she mightve blocked me 9:08 JRO123 (lindsay) why are you being nice now? 9:08 Heozaki Lemme think of the statistics 9:08 Chwiis 3.0 bc she was everywhere on your profile 9:08 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) To celebrate, I'm gonna have us smoke the last of my weed *Hands a bag to Lindsay* 9:08 Heozaki This is JRO 's 2nd finale I believe 9:08 JRO123 (lindsay) uh (lindsay) thats ok 9:08 Chwiis 3.0 and now i cant see here 9:08 Heozaki This is Rocky's 3rd finale 9:08 Chwiis 3.0 here her 9:08 Rocky XXVII (laurie) *Inhales joint* Your loss *Cough* (Laurie) *Confessional* I have yet to win an individual challenge, but today's will be the one that counts! 9:09 JRO123 (lindsay) conf: seriously, after making it this far, I couldnt even live with myself if i didnt win this one last time. I am totally gonna win this! I have to at this point. Cabbage Puta 69 has left the building. 9:10 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I think we should take this time to remember the 12 others who were not priviliged enough to be sitting here today 9:10 JRO123 (lindsay) well thisll be exciting at least (lindsay) oh yeah but im sure we'll see them today :P 9:10 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Wait 9:10 JRO123 (lindsay) isnt that what they usually do 9:11 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) You mean I'll have to look at Max's face again!? 9:11 JRO123 (lindsay) yee 9:11 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Fuck! 9:11 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *walks into the house* Congratulations you two. Here we are, the final leg of the competition! Today is the day where we find out which one of you will have a million dollars OkaTree has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:11 Rocky XXVII oh shit 9:11 OkaTree *SCREAMING* 9:11 Rocky XXVII The future is Oka 9:11 JRO123 yo ethan (lindsay) *determined* 9:12 Chwiis 3.0 Ethan is mine lay off 9:12 JRO123 your boy toy 9:12 Chwiis 3.0 yes 9:12 Dark Knight Rebirth Ethan 9:12 JRO123 yknow what i respect that 9:12 Dark Knight Rebirth join the next season brother 9:12 OkaTree okay 9:12 Chwiis 3.0 to put it in Heo 's words, "we go way back" 9:12 JRO123 yeh ehtan could join tbh 9:12 Chwiis 3.0 and when i say back well u know what i mean 9:12 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Chris, today is the first day where I don't feel like assaulting you. So congrats! 9:13 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) We're having our biggest location change yet for this final challenge so please join me outside, there's a bus waiting out for you two 9:13 JRO123 (lindsay) oh ok 9:13 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Good to know Laurie 9:13 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Goes out and hops onto bus* 9:13 JRO123 (lindsay) *gets onto bus* this is neat, i wonder where we're going 9:13 Chwiis 3.0 ethan you are religious right? 9:13 OkaTree when did i ever say that 9:14 JRO123 ur thinking of wind 9:14 DegrassiFTW27 As the two contestants get inside, we see that waiting with them are all of the former competitors 9:14 JRO123 (harold) B) 9:14 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) OMG hi guys! 9:14 Dark Knight Rebirth (katie) ............ 9:14 Chwiis 3.0 well you are homeschooled and basically amish so I would assume so 9:14 JRO123 (lindsay) omg i was right the gangs all here 9:14 Rocky XXVII (Rodney) *Pointing gun at Tom's head* Hello ladies 9:14 OkaTree Chwiis I know you suck off a kangaroo every night to appease the God of Australia but don't rope me into your religion 9:14 JRO123 (lindsay) hi rodney! :D (lindsay) aw aint he sweet 9:15 Rocky XXVII DAAAAAAAAMMMMNNNN @Ethan 9:15 Chwiis 3.0 Ethan did you go to the Heo school of not giving a straight answer? 9:15 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Hello future slaves of Maxtopia 9:15 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) Hi LindSAY have you always been this busty 0.0 I mean wanna spoon???? ... 9:15 JRO123 (harold) *sits in cool anime pose* sucks i couldnt cut it this time, but this should be a good show amiright gang 9:15 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Hello Max Fuhrer >__> 9:15 JRO123 (lindsay) hi gerry! (lindsay) aint he sweet (lindsay) he reminds me of my dead grandpa i love him 9:16 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) He's old and white so he's automatically evil in my books 9:16 OkaTree @Chwiis You wouldn't know what straight is if a girl sat on you face 9:16 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) Grandpa?? Was he a touchy touchy grandpa if so I could take his place 9:16 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) DDAAAAAAMMMNNNN shit 9:16 JRO123 (lindsay) ok calm down plz :| 9:17 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i herd facesitting 9:17 JRO123 (harold) *spins fidget spinner* 9:17 Chwiis 3.0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJ0DsdpCgrM @ethan 9:17 Rocky XXVII (katie) *Is there* 9:17 JRO123 dark is the one true katie 9:17 Rocky XXVII true 9:17 JRO123 (troy) *arms crossed* hmph. this game was rigged anyways. 9:17 Rocky XXVII dis dude Rocky XXVII tryna take Heo 's place 9:18 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood shit 9:18 JRO123 toast no 9:18 Chwiis 3.0 (devin) *watching from the distance* Im coming for you fammmm 9:18 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (steph) *arms crossed* hmph. this game was rigged anyways. 9:18 Rocky XXVII well you gotta remember to take that link out of the transcript 9:18 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (hayley) *arms crossed* hmph. this game was rigged anyways. 9:18 Rocky XXVII otherwise it wont publish 9:18 JRO123 (leonard) hmph. this game was rigged anyways 9:18 Chwiis 3.0 ngl 9:18 JRO123 (courtney) hmph. this game was rigged anyways 9:19 Rocky XXVII wtf jro 9:19 Chwiis 3.0 i have no attraction towards licking a girls ass 9:19 JRO123 yeh seems gross tbh poopy in ur mouf 9:19 DegrassiFTW27 smhhh jro 9:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood its for ethan guys 9:19 JRO123 o ok 9:20 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *stops the bus as we see an obstacle course like set up on the field* 9:20 JRO123 (harold) this was a pretty good season for me tbh no complaints B) (harold) oh, HI CHRIS. >.> 9:20 Dark Knight Rebirth (katie) *twerks* 9:20 Rocky XXVII (laurie) Good job Katie 9:20 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Entran, my guy! 9:20 JRO123 (harold) -_- 9:21 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (entran) 9:21 JRO123 best running gag tbh 9:21 Rocky XXVII tbh watch Grass debut Entran or Troy at lasy minute and have them win 9:21 Chwiis 3.0 btw wtf kind of a name is Entran 9:21 JRO123 lmaaaooo like mdr 2 idk ask benny 9:21 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Today's challenge is to defeat the debuting Heather 9:21 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood i thought entran was rocker oc 9:21 OkaTree Entran? That's like a retard trying to say my name 9:21 JRO123 (heather) *dabs* 9:21 DegrassiFTW27 Rocker BA Enters Chat 9:21 Dark Knight Rebirth jro dab with me brother 9:22 Rocky XXVII lmaoooooooooo 9:22 Dark Knight Rebirth *dabs* 9:22 JRO123 *dabs* 9:22 Chwiis 3.0 http://prntscr.com/fvgu49 FUCK ALL OF YOU YEEEEEEEEEEW 9:23 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) So whats the challenge? 9:23 JRO123 (lindsay) oh geez an obstacle course in heels (lindsay) ok 9:24 Rocky XXVII (LAurie) Hey I wear sandals how do you think I feel 9:24 JRO123 (leonard) with the spiky cleats, anything is possible 9:24 Chwiis 3.0 has there ever been a finale of any rp ever that wasnt shit? 9:24 JRO123 *these yeh this is moving slowly whats the challenge 9:25 Dark Knight Rebirth Wind's finale 9:25 JRO123 lmao 9:25 Rocky XXVII the Bare Bones season finale was great 9:25 JRO123 thomas is resurrected with the dragon bois yeh that was a good one 9:25 Dark Knight Rebirth thomas fighting that alien was legit 9:25 JRO123 altho if troy won u would change ur tune (troll) 9:26 Rocky XXVII JRO tryna project smh 9:26 JRO123 BBeef (troll) 9:26 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) After that you must create a totem, made up of all the previous contestants from first to last eliminated. With that in your possession you must climb up a volcano, drop down the totem and sit upon the throne at the top for victory smh, have any of my messages entered I don't see shit asfasfdsxgdfhdsdgsd sdgsdgs 9:26 JRO123 (lindsay) ok 9:26 Rocky XXVII After what? 9:27 Chwiis 3.0 jro 9:27 JRO123 (lindsay) I think i remember the order? 9:27 Chwiis 3.0 just god the challenge 9:27 Rocky XXVII After that you must create a totem, made up of all the previous contestants from first to last eliminated. With that in your possession you must climb up a volcano, drop down the totem and sit upon the throne at the top for victory 9:27 Chwiis 3.0 and you win 9:27 Rocky XXVII thats all that went through wow 9:27 JRO123 (lindsay) *gets ready* 9:27 Rocky XXVII Chwiis pulling for JRO I see how it is Chwiis 9:27 Dark Knight Rebirth it's a good time for know that boot order 9:27 DegrassiFTW27 smh, first half never entered, been waiting on that message for like 5 mins lol 9:27 Dark Knight Rebirth *to know 9:27 Rocky XXVII after all those nights in the hotel 9:27 Chwiis 3.0 nigger in your words "we broke up" 9:28 Dark Knight Rebirth Heo : *kicks chwiis* 9:28 Rocky XXVII Try copying it and refreshing @Grass 9:28 DegrassiFTW27 the original part was: climb a 20 foot pole, retrieve the Hawaiian flag and scale down, race over and remove the collar off the Hawaiian poi dog, raft to the final point, then the closing part I just posted 9:29 JRO123 wait were not doing the elim totem 9:29 DegrassiFTW27 the totem is after that 9:29 Chwiis 3.0 Isnt this just a competition of who can god the best without being obvious 9:29 DegrassiFTW27 nah, we had votes I pm the winner and they finish 9:30 Chwiis 3.0 aaaaahhhhhhhhh 9:30 Dark Knight Rebirth god until the end 9:30 Chwiis 3.0 makes senssse 9:30 Rocky XXVII aight 9:30 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Now, with that all said, you can each pick somebody to assist you throughout this if you'd like 9:30 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) One person? 9:31 JRO123 (lindsay) oh...hm. 9:31 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Lindsay, for winning the final 3 challenge, you may pick first (chris) Indeed Laurie 9:31 JRO123 (lindsay) i mean its up to you guys if you want to help or not i guess (lindsay) :P 9:31 Chwiis 3.0 Sam from Total Drama 9:31 Dark Knight Rebirth (katie) ...... 9:32 JRO123 (lindsay) well since theres no volunteers...I'll go with... (lindsay) MAX :D 9:32 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) WHY 9:32 JRO123 (lindsay) bc youre super smart you can help alot 9:32 Chwiis 3.0 tbh jro 's lindsay is ooc 9:32 JRO123 (lindsay) plus laurie hates u 9:32 Dark Knight Rebirth oh shit now i have to do something lmao 9:32 JRO123 nah u dont lol just wisecrack here and there 9:32 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Laurie, who are you going for? 9:32 Chwiis 3.0 xD 9:32 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Hmmmm 9:33 Chwiis 3.0 jro why do u care I thought ur going to lose anyway 9:33 JRO123 i can try to win 9:33 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I pick Tom 9:33 JRO123 is heo here 9:33 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) He may be white but atleast he's gay! 9:33 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Perfect! With that all set, let us get things started! I will see you all at the finish line! 9:34 JRO123 (lindsay) go? 9:34 Dark Knight Rebirth WE RP NOW 9:34 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) GO 9:34 Rocky XXVII WE HAVE BUTT SEKS NOW 9:34 JRO123 (lindsay) *starts climbing pole* 9:34 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Starts climbing pole* 9:34 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I could see that as a good future for you Lindsay 9:34 JRO123 (lindsay) ok i got that one smh max 9:34 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Ugh this pole part is sooo sexist 9:34 JRO123 (lindsay) not funny and SEXIST 9:34 DegrassiFTW27 (chef) She sure looks good on that pole....GAWD DAMN sike nah ._. 9:35 JRO123 (lindsay) *keeps climbing* SMH CHEF 9:35 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *halfway up pole* I'll give you a pass Chef since you're of African descent 9:35 Chwiis 3.0 jro stop having lindsay actually do shit 9:35 JRO123 (lindsay) *climbs to top and grabs the flag* 9:35 Chwiis 3.0 all she does is rely on her sex appeal 9:35 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (tom) OOH pole dancing time to try my two piece 9:35 JRO123 (lindsay) *slides down pole and falls on her ass* ow LMAO 9:35 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Gets to top and grabs flag* 9:36 JRO123 (lindsay) *starts racing towards poi dog* 9:36 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Tom >.> 9:36 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I'm coming down! *Jumps off top of pole and lands on Tom for safety* 9:36 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I can't have room for slaves like you if this keeps up 9:36 Chwiis 3.0 wait was Tom and Hippy girl the actual pair in real RR 9:36 JRO123 (lindsay) idk what a poi dog is 9:36 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (tom) OOh laurie you're likeee sooo going to win; Max how are you doig *gets fell on * 9:36 Chwiis 3.0 wait nvm 9:36 JRO123 (lindsay) but im supposed to go to it 9:36 Rocky XXVII and of course Heo is away ._. 9:36 JRO123 (lindsay) *arrives @ poi dog and goes for its collar* 9:37 Rocky XXVII (laurie) *runs over to poi dog* 9:37 JRO123 (lindsay) cyoot doggo *removes its collar* 9:37 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Hello there little buddy, I am human friend! 9:37 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) You wanna know how I'm doing? 9:37 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I. Am. Here. As an ally 9:37 JRO123 (lindsay) *heads to rafts carrying collar* (lindsay) oh no (lindsay) ill get so WET (lindsay) like soooo WET doing this 9:38 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I am pissed because i rolled half way across the country on a boulder 9:38 JRO123 (lindsay) *selects her raft and sets sail to the totem part* 9:38 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) This dog seems vicious...Hmm.... *Throws Tom at dog and grabs its collar off while its distracted mauling him* 9:38 JRO123 (lindsay) hey max help me paddle! :D (lindsay) *paddles* 9:38 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Know your place woman SteelWolf has entered TDRPW Headquarters. 9:38 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Heads over to the rafts* 9:38 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) You paddle for me 9:38 SteelWolf (hayley) hi cunts 9:38 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (tom) *gets mauled* OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS THIS IS TERRIBLE! THIs FACE COSTS ALOT LAURIE OKAY? 9:39 JRO123 (lindsay) maybe it was a bad idea to pick you. (lindsay) *paddles by herself* 9:39 SteelWolf (hayley) Chris I'll see you in court next saturday 9:39 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) It was an excellent idea 9:39 JRO123 (harold) hayley hayley where are your manners 9:39 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Come on Tom get on! *Hops onto a raft and begins paddling* 9:39 SteelWolf (hayley) you are LUCKY that I had enough face cream from all those blisters 9:39 JRO123 (lindsay) the beach approaches yay 9:39 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *starts paddling because he feels like it* 9:39 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Pffft, I'm not scared. I'll hit up my lawyer 9:39 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *is more than halfway there* 9:39 SteelWolf (hayley) shut up HAROLD 9:39 JRO123 (troy) you look good B) @ hayley 9:40 SteelWolf (hayley) The evidence is so strong your lawyer will kill himself 9:40 JRO123 (lindsay) *arrives @ beach and starts on her totem* 9:40 SteelWolf (leonard) hi (hayley) omg hi Tom 9:40 Chwiis 3.0 guys should i trim my ass hairs? 9:40 Dark Knight Rebirth i hope you know the boot order jro 9:40 JRO123 (lindsay) *starts with courtney and puts tom on top, followed by katie, then rodney* 9:40 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Arrives at the beach and runs toward totem pole* 9:40 JRO123 (lindsay) *adds hayley, gerry, demika, harold and troy in that order* 9:40 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (tom) *is on the floor or the raft Laurie is my face okay?? *face is fucked up 9:40 Dark Knight Rebirth yes chwiis 9:41 JRO123 (lindsay) *finishes w/ adding leonard, stephanie, and max, completing the totem.* 9:41 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) you never looked this great Tom! 9:41 Dark Knight Rebirth it will make your ass sweaty if you let it grow 9:41 JRO123 (lindsay) *picks up heavy totem* OOF (lindsay) *heads to volcano* (lindsay) one final step girl you got this 9:41 SteelWolf what r elim ppl doing 9:41 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) oh my god she might do this 9:41 JRO123 spectating 9:41 Heozaki (troy) Pftt.... 9:41 SteelWolf (leonard) *pushes Lindsay into lava* 9:41 Dark Knight Rebirth (katie) >.> 9:41 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Adds Courtney, Tom, Katie, Rodney, Hayley, and Gerry* 9:41 SteelWolf (hayley) You all are worthless losers 9:41 Heozaki (troy) Conf: I would've brought more excitement to this finale 9:41 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (tom) Thanks Laurie Love you girl 9:42 JRO123 (lindsay) *runs upwards on the volcano* 9:42 Chwiis 3.0 Heo 9:42 Heozaki (troy) You're my worthless loser ;) 9:42 SteelWolf (hayley) I DESERVE THE MILLION DOLLARS 9:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood heo 9:42 JRO123 (harold) what are you pffting about we all lost fair and square 9:42 Chwiis 3.0 how many niggers does it take to change a lightbulb 9:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood tom helping laurie 9:42 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *adds Demika, Harold, Troy, Leonard, Stephanie, and Max* 9:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood nigga wtf is wrong with your blood looking ass 9:42 JRO123 (harold) well stephanie did screw me over but water under the bridge >.> 9:42 Dark Knight Rebirth none chwiis 9:42 SteelWolf (hayley) NOBODY HERE IS WORTH A MILLION DOLLARS BUT ME! 9:42 Dark Knight Rebirth they need it to see eachother 9:42 SteelWolf (leonard) wtf is this witchery 9:42 Chwiis 3.0 LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 9:42 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Runs over to volcano* 9:42 JRO123 (lindsay) *carries totem up volcano* almost there! 9:42 DegrassiFTW27 indeed, tom is the finale assistant boi 9:43 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Carrying totem up volcano, right behind Lindsay* 9:43 JRO123 (lindsay) *arrives @ peak and tosses totem into the lava* 9:43 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (steph) harold please shut up I'm done with you *moves away from Harold* 9:43 SteelWolf (hayley) IM LOSING THE MILLION DOLLARS TO PARIS HILTON AND AMANDA BYNES IN HER DRUGS ERA? ITS NOT FAIR 9:43 JRO123 (lindsay) *jumps onto throne* (lindsay) *gasping for breath* 9:43 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) OH DAMN 9:43 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Throws totem into lava* 9:43 Chwiis 3.0 Does Rocky win? 9:43 SteelWolf (hayley) Fuck you all! 9:43 JRO123 (lindsay) *uprights herself in throne* 9:43 Rocky XXVII JRO tossed it in first i forgot what parts next 9:43 Chwiis 3.0 sit on the throne 9:44 JRO123 (lindsay) ...killed it :D 9:44 SteelWolf (hayley) AND YOU *points to Troy* 9:44 JRO123 (harold) hayley just stop 9:44 Heozaki (troy) Sure. When and where? 9:44 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *rusn towards throne* 9:44 JRO123 (harold) nobody cares 9:44 SteelWolf (hayley) jump in the lava 9:44 JRO123 (lindsay) *is sitting in it* 9:44 Chwiis 3.0 rj 9:44 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Grabs Lindsay and throws her off* 9:44 Heozaki (troy) *winks* 9:44 Rocky XXVII (LAurie) Bitch! 9:44 JRO123 (lindsay) HEY 9:44 SteelWolf hi chwiis my fatjer father 9:44 JRO123 (lindsay) *face plants* 9:44 Chwiis 3.0 does leonard still have beef with lindsay 9:44 JRO123 (lindsay) umph. 9:44 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I'm the best woman here! *Gets up on throne* 9:44 SteelWolf o roght 9:44 JRO123 (lindsay) i got there first laurie! 9:44 SteelWolf (leonard) *runs up and punches lindsay* 9:45 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *comes down in helicopter, dropping down next to Laurie on her thrown* Laurie! 9:45 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Woohoo! I'm the Queen of The Gauntlet! 9:45 SteelWolf (leonard) *shoves lava rocks up her mouth* (leonard) *drags her towards lava* 9:45 JRO123 stop 9:45 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *has briefcase of money in hand* You are officially the WINNER of The Gauntlet! 9:45 SteelWolf (leonard) *bangs her head on more lava rocks* 9:45 JRO123 WTF grass 9:45 Rocky XXVII boi Grass said he would PM the winner 9:45 SteelWolf (hayley) Troy I was never into you you desperate freak 9:45 JRO123 so the challenge didnt mean shit 9:45 Chwiis 3.0 wtf Laurie Queen is a heteronormative term that doesnt include non binary genderless tensgndersdsadas you cisgender transhphobe 9:45 JRO123 ? 9:45 SteelWolf (hayley) Youre harassing me 9:46 DegrassiFTW27 .... 9:46 Rocky XXVII You weren't supposed to rush like that 9:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) Yeah Laurie so do I get a 22% cut :D 9:46 Rocky XXVII and actually win 9:46 JRO123 tf 9:46 Rocky XXVII unless he PM'ed you saying so 9:46 SteelWolf (hayley) And my boyfriend will beat u up 9:46 JRO123 how else was i supposed to do it 9:46 Rocky XXVII at the end 9:46 OkaTree @hayley hugh mungus 9:46 Rocky XXVII He said beforehand 9:46 Chwiis 3.0 here comes the beef 9:46 JRO123 i mustve missed that 9:46 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood jro u stupid 9:46 DegrassiFTW27 you were scared of the vote all day and now you're surprised he won off the vote lol 9:46 Chwiis 3.0 jro 9:46 JRO123 that seems fishy i was on that throne 9:46 Chwiis 3.0 whats 9 plus 10 9:46 JRO123 so what did the challenge do ? 9:46 Chwiis 3.0 jro 9:46 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Grabs briefcase and holds it up high* I DID IT! I DID IT FOR WOMEN ALL AROUND THE WORLD! I BROKE THE GLASS CEILING! 9:47 Chwiis 3.0 how many angles in an octagon? 9:47 JRO123 (lindsay) ...but i got there first tho 9:47 SteelWolf (leonard) *punches Lindsay* shut up you lost *chokes her with robe* 9:47 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood jro sometimes you're the stupidest bitch here i swear 9:47 Chwiis 3.0 JRO IS DUMB 9:47 SteelWolf (leonard) *puts wizard robe on her* 9:47 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) did you get your entire ass on it though? I doubt it, since it's so fat 9:47 JRO123 (lindsay) thats... (lindsay) WHAT THE (lindsay) NOT 9:47 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) And yes, I'm bodyshaming you 9:47 JRO123 (lindsay) CALLED FOR 9:47 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Oh well 9:47 JRO123 (lindsay) WHAT DID YOU SAY 9:47 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Maybe next time 9:47 SteelWolf (leonard) *only wearing boxers* Ladies and gentlemen...LINDSAY IS THE NEW WIZARD RULER (leonard) *bows down* 9:48 JRO123 (lindsay) *tackles laurie* THAT IS IT 9:48 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) Lindsay beat her up! CATFIGHT *gets his IPhone 2 ready* 9:48 JRO123 (lindsay) *tussles w laurie* 9:48 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) What a season! What a winner! 9:48 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Cus this whole Social Justice shit was just me trying to get brownie points since half the cast is filled with minorities 9:48 Chwiis 3.0 (Devin) *hands Lindsay a flyer* 9:48 SteelWolf (hayley) Aw, two hopeless love rejects going at it 9:48 JRO123 (harold) i didnt follow any of that challenge tbh didnt lindsay get there first* 9:48 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I don't even like Mexicans! 9:48 SteelWolf (hayley) Cute (hayley) anyways chris if u lose the case i get ir mansion 9:48 JRO123 wait so what was the reward 4 the challenge 9:49 Chwiis 3.0 lmao jro actually tried to win by godding 9:49 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) OOH yeah girls work it!! *talks to camera* this will sell for a couple of bucks *winks* 9:49 DegrassiFTW27 the challenge was for show 9:49 JRO123 ur kidding lol 9:49 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I did NOT screw over Lindsay. Lindsay SCREWED Lindsay! 9:49 DegrassiFTW27 there was no vote in the actual storyline 9:49 JRO123 o so did i get a single vote 9:49 Chwiis 3.0 jro im not even in it and i understood u dumbfuck 9:49 Rocky XXVII Grass told me it was a complete sweep 9:49 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood ^ @ chwiis 9:49 JRO123 lel big shock 9:49 SteelWolf (leonard) true laurie *takes lindsays robe off and hands it to Laurie* LAURIE IS THE NEW WIZARD RULER 9:50 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood jro what did you think the changelle was for 9:50 JRO123 well i guess i do have the automatic handicap of being JRO so it makes sense i lost the vote (harold) yo chris 9:50 Dark Knight Rebirth remember jro 9:50 JRO123 (harold) im returning next season right im pretty much a series regular at this point B) 9:50 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Yes? 9:50 Dark Knight Rebirth there is always next season 9:50 Chwiis 3.0 Grass do sign ups 9:50 JRO123 ye i guess so 9:51 SteelWolf (hayley) Anyways I think I won 9:51 Dark Knight Rebirth (alejandro) CHRIS (alejandro) YOU ARE UNDER ARREST 9:51 JRO123 (chris) :O 9:51 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (gerry) ALEJNADRO 9:51 JRO123 (chris) ITS THE FUZZ 9:51 Rocky XXVII So how are we gonna close up this finale 9:51 SteelWolf (hayley) YES! 9:51 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) I mean, we do have a little something planned...but that's for later. It's time to call it a season! I'll see you all next time -- what!? *is tackled by Al